


It's a Funny Thing

by bemynewobsession



Series: Fitzwells Scenes [5]
Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: The Fitzwells scene from the card party and Charlotte asking Isabella for help





	It's a Funny Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this one is kind of like...three scenes? But the first two together were not even 1000 words so that's why I included the last one

As the card party ended and the guests trickled their way out of the manor, Isabella made her way around to the table where her brother and Charlotte still sat. She passed by to join them in time to hear her brother say. “So, have you made your decision?”

 

Isabella could only imagine what dreadful thing her brother had asked of Charlotte.  _ Something to do with bedding her again I’m sure.  _ Sitting in the chair beside Charlotte, she clenched her fist to bite back her anger to interject before Charlotte got the chance to speak. “About what?”

 

“I want to be Ms. Wells’ keeper.” Her brother proclaimed this proudly, with a self-satisfied smirk. Years of schooling her face not to react to her brother’s outlandish statements was the only thing preventing Isabella’s jaw from not dropping in shock. Isabella wrung her hands together uncomfortably, forcing herself not to look at Charlotte as her brother was so clearly egging her on to do. 

 

“It’s an attractive offer.” Isabella’s eyes were drawn to the harlot as the girl took a swig of her champagne and set the glass back down firmly. “But I value my freedom.” Isabella knew deep down that it was unlikely that Charlotte would accept given that her current position in Lydia Quigley’s house was integral to both their plans to bring down the bitch, but it was still both relieving and satisfying to hear the girl so plainly reject her brother. 

 

“600 a year.”  ~~_ He always takes what is mine and makes it his.  _ ~~

 

“Harcourt.” Isabella berated him, a bold move, but she couldn’t help herself. Particularly when Charlotte’s presence gave her a boost of confidence she didn’t have when she was alone with him. “You’re being vulgar.” 

 

Her brother only gave a self-satisfied scoff in return. “Vulgar? You invited the brothel to the party.” Isabella looked up as she noticed Harcourt’s slightly elevated voice, noting that he purposefully made it clear as one of the Lords walked by that Charlotte and Lydia’s presence was her doing. 

 

“Very well.” He pushed all the coins he had just won in Charlotte’s direction. It was well over 100 pounds. “All that.” Harcourt continued to speak to Charlotte, but he cast his lecherous gaze on Isabella as he spoke next. “To have you right now.” 

 

Isabella felt her chest heave in fear. Harcourt was angry. There was no doubt he was going to hurt Charlotte if she laid with him now. But what could Isabella do to stop it? She hadn’t felt so helpless in a single moment for quite some time. She gulped nervously. Her brother only chuckled to himself. 

 

Isabella watched as Charlotte slowly raised her eyes from the coins in front of her to look at him. The older woman could feel the discomfort radiating from the harlot’s body. Charlotte spared a quick glance to Isabella and the woman was overcome with the desire to draw Charlotte to her own body and save her from the Beast’s wrath. Charlotte sighed resignedly. “Show me to your rooms.”

 

Harcourt nodded and stood up quickly. He grabbed Charlotte roughly by the arm and pulled him into him possessively. Isabella wouldn’t be surprised if Charlotte’s arm didn’t bruise from his initial grip. The older woman could only watch on in anger and fear as her brother dragged the harlot towards his bed chambers. 

  
  


The Beast spent many hours laying claim to what he believed to be his. Isabella paced the library outside his rooms for most of the time, pulling out books to distract herself only to slam them closed in disgust when she heard a pleasurable moan from him or a pained grunt from Charlotte. Finally, she could tell it was over. She could no longer hear a squeaking bed or the slapping of flesh. 

 

She waited by the door to greet Charlotte, knowing Harcourt always went to sleep immediately after his escapades. The harlot walked out the doors and closed them both soundly behind her. 

“Charlotte..” Isabella started gently, but Charlotte was already walking away from the doors and Isabella quickly. 

 

“Don’t fear. He spent the last of his anger on me.” Isabella was sickened that she had correctly guessed that Harcourt would take his rage out on the poor girl. She tried to follow behind Charlotte’s fast pace, reaching out with her hands to offer some sort of comfort but not even beginning to know how.  _ Or if she even should touch her.  _

 

She tried to grab Charlotte’s arm, but the girl yanked away from her touch immediately. Isabella felt slightly rejected, but she of all people understood the need to shy away from being touched. The girl blew out a harsh breath. Isabella still wanted to try to provide some sort of comfort though “Stay a moment.” Charlotte responded breathlessly, still walking quickly towards the exit. “I need a drink.”

 

Isabella felt helpless. “I’ll accompany you.” That slowed Charlotte down a moment. The girl finally turned to look at the older woman. Isabella tried not to be offended by the cold, dismissive look in the harlot’s eyes. “You don’t wanna go where I’m goin’.” 

 

Charlotte continued to walk away from her, but Isabella tried one last half-hearted attempt at keeping the girl in her company. She spoke softly, trying desperately to not be off-putting. “Where?” 

 

Charlotte stopped walking, giving her response with a slight scoff without even turning around to look at Isabella. “Home.” Isabella didn’t try again to follow. 

  
  


Isabella was bit surprised the next time she saw Charlotte. It was the next morning. 

 

The girl had come to visit her about some plot set up by Lydia Quigley. Charlotte painfully recounted the story of how she and the Bitch had gone to the City Hall, where young girls often went seeking work. Together they had kidnapped a very young virgin girl to be put on for auction that night at Golden Square. 

 

She doubted Charlotte had much to do with actually luring the girl in, but it was evident guilt Charlotte felt about her role in the ordeal weighed on the younger woman heavily. Her voice as she told the story cracked a time or two and Isabella watched, horrified as tears came into Charlotte’s eyes for a moment. 

 

As Charlotte finished the story, the younger woman’s eyes stared off to the floor. Her fist clenched against her lips. 

 

“I feel sick.” The harlot looked it to. Isabella couldn’t blame her. The whole idea of the kidnap of such a young girl was sickening and Charlotte had participated in it. Even if for pretense. 

 

Still, Isabella felt the need to remind her that it was not her fault. “It’s not your crime.” The words were barely out of Isabella’s mouth before Charlotte retorted with “It will be if we don’t save her.” 

 

Charlotte continued to fiddle with her hand nervously. “Entrapment. Rape. Ruin.” The younger woman’s head dropped to her hand to rub against her temple. Isabella felt her heart break. Charlotte was bearing the full weight of guilt of a crime that she in no way wanted in part of. 

 

Isabella spoke, a bit breathless with her concern “Then let’s go to the Justice now.” Charlotte turned her head towards Isabella, but didn’t fully look at her. “I’m implica’ed in all of it.” The younger woman flashed a quick glance at Isabella before casting her eyes to the floor. 

 

“And he won’t want a repeat of last night.” Isabella had heard of his failure there and felt a bit guilt herself for having been the one to introduce the Bitch to the Lord Chief Justice. 

 

“How?” Charlotte took a deep breath to collect herself before speaking again. “We need someone trustworthy.” The younger woman finally brought herself to look Isabella in the eye. The soft blue eyes in front of her were still full of guilt.

 

“To bid for her and take her from the house. Do you know of anyone?” Isabella could have laughed at the question. Her entire life was a house of cards built on lies and deception. Charlotte Wells was the first genuine and honest connection she had had in a long time. 

 

Isabella shook her head sadly. “I don’t trust a single soul in my circle.” Isabella watched as Charlotte’s breath caught a moment. 

 

“Then you must go to my mom. On Greek Street.” Isabella felt herself cringe internally. She would have to be very careful going to such a place in London. Charlotte sniffled slightly. The younger woman was still biting back tears. “She’ll find someone.” 

 

“Here.” Charlotte pushed a coin purse at Isabella. “There’s over a hundred pounds in there. I’ve known men bid two hundred for a virgin. Add to it if you can. Ma will too.” 

 

Isabella’s heart began to race slightly.  _ Was Charlotte really trusting her with this? The money. The trek to Greek Street.  _ She couldn’t help but ask. “You trust me, to do this?” 

 

Isabella looked up to study Charlotte’s face, but the younger woman had already looked away again. She instead focused on her profile and tried to push away the thought of how beautiful the girl looked against the lighting of the sun. 

 

“Abigail. That’s the girl’s name. Sweet thing.” Charlotte looked down again from the weight of her guilt. “Untarnished by our world.” Charlotte looked up and locked eyes with Isabella once again, a soft determination and trust behind the sadness. “Help her stay that way.” Isabella was nearly struck dumb by the soft plea.

 

Isabella only nodded in response. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next time we see the Kiss^TM  
> Follow me on tumblr @artemisodinson


End file.
